No One is Safe
by lawandordergal
Summary: Just before Halloween, a gruesome case comes along, and no one is safe from this monster. EO. CaseyMunch. Chapter 6 is now here! Some people find out some very interesting things...
1. Kidnapped?

**Hey there! So I've been working on this for a while now, but I haven't had time to put it up! I've been sooo busy. This is a Halloween fic, and I know it's sort of late, since Halloween is tomorrow, but I don't care. I will try to update soon, maybe later tonight. I will try to get as much of this done as I can before Halloween is over, but I'm not promising anything. Thanks! And enjoy!!! Oh, and in case of any confusion, Elliot and Olivia are not a couple right now. And Olivia never left for the eco-terrorism case.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize.**

**Title: No One is Safe (I'm not really sure about this title, so if anyone can help…)**

**Summary: Just before Halloween, a gruesome case comes along, and no one is safe from this monster. EO**

**Rating: T (I won't be really going into too much detail in certain parts. However, I may end up stretching the teen rating a little.)

* * *

**

"Trick or treat!" a little girl dressed in a pink ballet costume stood outside Olivia Benson's apartment door.

"Hey there!" Olivia opened the door and picked up her orange candy bowl. "Oh, look at you! Are you a ballerina?"

"Yup. Do you like my tutu?"

"It's gorgeous." Olivia grabbed a handful of candy and dropped it in the child's bag. It was late October, and some of the ambitious parents in Olivia's building decided to go all out for Halloween. There were two huge parties this weekend, and trick or treating would last until 8:30. She had gotten off work early and decided to go home and hand out candy. Elliot helped too. He was at Walgreens trying to get some more treats for the kids. The orange pumpkin bowl in Olivia's entryway was starting to become light. Quite a few kids had moved into her building over the past few years, and she knew the pounding on her door wouldn't stop for quite a while yet. There was another knock coming from the hall.

"Trick or treat!" she opened the door. "Do you like my costume?" It was Elliot. He was wearing a bright red ketchup suit.

"Stunning."

"Well I'm glad you like it. I got you one too."

"What?"

"You're mustard!" Elliot told her, holding up a big yellow package.

"Oh my God. Elliot No!"

"Oh come on."

"Elliot, that thing is bright yellow. Yellow is not my best color."

"Sure it is."

"Do you see me wear yellow?"

"Not really."

"Exactly."

"Alright. Then you can be ketchup!" He said, pulling of his costume.

"Um, that's okay."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want to be a hot dog topping!"

"Fine. Then you go pick out your own costume. You're not coming to my party without a costume. I won't let you in."

"Okay. I'll go tomorrow night. Did you get more candy?"

"Yup. Here you go." Elliot handed Olivia a bag of assorted candy and she poured it into the bowl. "Oh, and I ordered out for pizza while you were gone. Is pepperoni okay?"

"Sure." Elliot looked around the apartment and then just stared into nothing.

"Elliot? What's wrong?"

"That case. That girl. What happened to her…" He shook his head. "It's just not right."

"Elliot you know we're all disturbed by that. You just have to stop thinking about it."

"He's still out there." The SVU team was given a new case a few days ago. A twelve year-old girl was brutally raped and murdered. She was abducted and pronounced missing for thirty-six hours before her body was found. Apparently the man who did this felt he needed to carve a human being after raping, sodomizing, torturing, and skinning part of her alive. Elliot was especially disturbed by this as his youngest daughter was only a year older than the victim. A piercing scream interrupted Elliot's thoughts.

"Did you hear that?"

"I think that came from somewhere nearby!" Olivia decided. She raced through her apartment and down the emergency stairs of the building. After reaching the sidewalk, she saw a large black car speeding away far down the road. Elliot finally caught up to her.

"What happened?" he asked in between breaths.

"I think somebody was just kidnapped."

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you want more? Should I delete the story? I need to know. Review please!**

**Lawandordergal**


	2. A Missing Spouse

**Hey everybody! How are you? Happy Halloween! Yeah, this story is definitely not going to be finished until after the 31st. Oh well. I will still say what day it is in the story when needed. And because I can't repost chapter 1 with the time in it (damn computer!), the starting time last chapter was 4:48 pm. Just to let you know ahead of time… My dad is having surgery today so I probably won't be updating again until the weekend. I'd also like to apologize to Onetreefan. Sorry I didn't update last night! Everything was done but some error wouldn't let me. grr…**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Just borrowing them.

* * *

**

**5:04 pm**

**Apartment Building of Olivia Benson**

**1800 West Orchid Avenue**

**Manhattan**

A piercing scream interrupted Elliot's thoughts.

"Did you hear that?"

"I think that came from somewhere nearby!" Olivia decided. She raced through her apartment and down the emergency stairs of the building. After reaching the sidewalk, she saw a large black car speeding away far down the road. Elliot finally caught up to her.

"What happened?" he asked in between breaths.

"I think somebody was just kidnapped."

"What?"

"We need to call the captain."

"Liv, are you sure? It could have been just some kids fooling around. I mean, it is almost Halloween."

"No. This was real. I can feel it. But I couldn't stop it."

* * *

**5:13 pm**

**The One-Six Precinct**

"Munch, Fin." Captain Don Cragen called two of his best detectives to get their attention.

"Yup." John Munch looked up from the computer screen his eyes were glued to just seconds ago.

"What?" Fin Tutuola also looked up from his desk.

"I need you to get over to Liv's apartment. She thinks there has been a kidnapping outside of her building. She seems pretty upset."

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a call. Apparently Olivia and Elliot were at her apartment and Liv heard something and now she thinks there was abduction. Just go and figure out what's going on."

"Alright." Munch agreed. He took his coat and headed out the door, Fin tailing behind.

* * *

**5:49 pm**

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**1800 West Orchid Avenue**

Manhattan

"Olivia, you can't save everybody." Elliot told Olivia, trying to make her feel better after what happened. The trick-or-treating had slowed down now, since many parents were worried about their kids. There were officers outside earlier, but Elliot finally managed to get them to leave and stop asking questions.

"But El, I didn't even go after the car. I didn't do anything. I just stood there."

"Liv, you weren't expecting to have to run. You weren't expecting to have somebody kidnapped outside your apartment. Besides, we're still not even sure it was a kidnapping. Don't blame yourself."

"But-"

"Nope. Don't do it." Somebody rang the doorbell to Olivia's apartment from downstairs.

"Hey. It's me and Fin." Elliot buzzed the two detectives in. He heard their footsteps approach the door a few minutes later.

"Hello?" Munch knocked on the door. Elliot opened it and let him and Fin inside.

"What happened to you? What's going on?" asked Fin.

"God, I don't know. It was all so fast. Olivia and I were up here talking. Then we both heard a scream from someplace. Next thing I know she's running down the emergency stairs and I'm trying to keep up with her. I don't exactly know what she saw, but I get out there and she's telling me some one was kidnapped in a black car. I'm not quite sure what happened. I'm still confused. But Olivia's in the living room."

* * *

**6:01 pm**

**Manhattan Emergency Assistance Center**

**1653 Violet Road**

Dana Truman rubbed her forehead. It had been a long day at work, and she was starting to get one of her daily migraines. The medicine didn't help. She looked at the computer screen sitting on her desk and lay back in her chair. The phone on her desk rang loudly.

"911 operator. What is your emergency?"

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was shaky.

"Hello? This is 911 emergency assistance. Sir, do you have an emergency?"

"Yes. I… I think my wife was kidnapped."

* * *

**Okay, what did you think? Did you see the new epi last night? I was really really happy when Liv was repeating Elliot inn her sleep. Yay! But I was really really mad when she didn't get to see Elliot at the end. I was screaming at the tv! Then I saw the previews. Oh man. I am going to kick Dick Wolf's ass! Why isn't Liv working with Elliot again? Why is EVIL Dani Beck still working with her? If Cragen says Liv doensn't get El back because he has a new partner, Cragen's gonna get his ass kicked too. And what about that kiss?!?! I almost punched the tv. Well wwhat did you think? Don't forget to review!!!**

**lawandordergal**


	3. Pregnant Victim

**Okay people, I know Halloween was like two months ago, and I know I haven't updated in a really long time, but here's your update. I know it's really short, but you're getting more really soon, so no complaining! But I've been super busy, and I haven't had a lot of time to write lately, but I've finally gotten some time. So here you go!

* * *

**

**6:01 pm**

**Manhattan Emergency Assistance Center**

**1653 Violet Road**

Dana Truman rubbed her forehead. It had been a long day at work, and she was starting to get one of her daily migraines. The medicine didn't help. She looked at the computer screen sitting on her desk and lay back in her chair. The phone on her desk rang loudly.

"911 operator. What is your emergency?"

"Hello?" The voice on the other end was shaky.

"Hello? This is 911 emergency assistance. Sir, do you have an emergency?"

"Yes. I… I think my wife was kidnapped."

* * *

**6:19 pm**

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**1800 West Orchid Avenue**

Olivia heard sirens coming from the street outside. She and Elliot were sitting in her living room. He had made her a cup of hot tea earlier. Munch and Fin had left to go question some people downstairs. Olivia looked out the window.

"Elliot?"

"What?"

"Two more police cars have pulled up."

"I thought they said they weren't going to bring anymore cops in?"

"Me too."

Olivia watched as four policemen exited their cars. Elliot joined her at the window. The policemen met a younger looking man on the sidewalk down below.

"Who is that?" Elliot asked.

"That's one of the residents from upstairs. But where's his wife?"

"Maybe we should go see what's going on." Elliot suggested.

"What if she was kidnapped?"

"Want to go see?"

"Yeah. I do." Olivia replied.

The two headed out the door and entered the elevator. The doors opened at the first floor where they met Olivia's neighbor and the four cops.

"Steve?"

"Elliot?"

"Hey!" Elliot pulled one of the policemen into a hug. "Liv, this is one of my good friends from the academy, Steve." Olivia and Steve shook hands. "Steve, this is my partner, Olivia."

"Hi." Olivia greeted him.

"Hello."

"So what happened?" Elliot asked.

"We think this guy's wife may be missing." Steve answered.

"You mean Lena?" Olivia asked him.

"Yeah. That's Sam's wife."

"I think she was 7 months pregnant."

"Well he didn't tell us that. Just a second." Steve walked away.

"So this guy's wife was 7 months pregnant?"

"Yeah. I think it was 7 months." replied Olivia.

"Do you think Munch and Fin know about this guy?"

"I don't know." Olivia scanned the room. "I don't think they're down here."

"Maybe we should call them."

"Why don't you do that? I want to ask Sam something." Olivia walked over to Sam while Elliot dialed his cell phone."

* * *

**I hope this will hold you for now. I promise I will update in the next couple of days, maybe even today, and if I don't, you can kick my ass. But what'd you think? REVIEW!!!**

**lawandordergal**

**p.s. For those of you who are worried about not having an update for a long time, I'm letting you know I'm working on the next chappie right now. I'll get it up ASAP. so don't go crazy!**


	4. Another Victim & Love Confessions

**Ack… now you all get to kick my ass. Sorry! I apologize for not updating in a while. I've been pretty busy lately. My sister just came home from Japan after 10 months, so it's been pretty hectic with all my relatives wanting to see her. But I'll get right to the story since I know it's been a while. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine! NOOO!!!!

* * *

**

"So this guy's wife was 7 months pregnant?" asked Elliot.

"Yeah. I think it was 7 months." replied Olivia.

"Do you think Munch and Fin know about this guy?"

"I don't know." Olivia scanned the room. "I don't think they're down here."

"Maybe we should call them."

"Why don't you do that? I want to ask Sam something." Olivia walked over to Sam while Elliot dialed his cell phone."

* * *

**8:59 pm**

**Manhattan Emergency Assistance Center**

**1653 Violet Road**

The phone on Dana Truman's desk rang another time today. She sighed and picked it up.

"911 operator. What is your emergency?"

"My daughter… She's gone."

"Sir, can you please tell me your name and address? What is your daughter's name?"

"Her name is Amy. Amy Talbot."

* * *

**9:13 pm**

**Apartment Building of Olivia Benson**

**1800 West Orchid Avenue**

**Manhattan**

"Liv? I just heard. There's been another call for a missing girl."

"Again? Who is it?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Um, a fourteen year-old girl named Amy Talbot." he replied.

"Oh. Okay. Why don't you go check it out?"

"Liv are you sure? I could send Munch and Fin."

"No. Just go."

"Liv I don't think you should be alone right now."

"Elliot I'll be fine—"

"No. I'm staying."

"Elliot—"

"Nope. I'm gonna stay."

"El—"

"Nope. Nope. No."

Olivia sighed in frustration. "Alright."

**A little while later…**

**9:38 pm**

"Liv, why don't you go to sleep? You look really wiped out." Elliot suggested. Olivia was struggling to keep her eyes open. "It's been a long day."

"I don't want to sleep." she said.

Elliot chuckled. "Well pretty soon you won't have a choice."

"I can't sleep. Not after knowing that one, maybe two people are out there now because of me."

"Liv, I told you not to blame yourself."

"Well that's too bad 'cause I already did."

"Liv! I told you, you can't save everyone."

"I know, but I—"

"No! Not again!"

"It's my fault. I know it is. And don't tell me that it isn't!"

"But it isn't! Liv, this really isn't your fault. Trust me."

"Elliot," They looked at each other and their eyes met. They stared at each other.

"Olivia, I love you."

* * *

**Okay that's all! Ha ha! I love being evil! Mwah ha ha ha ha!!!! So don't forget to tell me what you think in a review!!!**

**Lawandordergal **

**P.S. If you're gonna ask what Liv was gonna ask Sam, don't cuz by the time I got around to writing that part I totally forgot. lol. And yes, I do know that's really sad.**


	5. Kiss & Tell

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. I stayed home because I am sick today, so I finally got around to updating. I apologize for the delay. I don't have much else to say, so happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Still borrowing them.**

* * *

"It's my fault. I know it is. And don't tell me that it isn't!" Olivia said. 

"But it isn't! Liv, this really isn't your fault. Trust me." Elliot told her.

"Elliot," They looked at each other and their eyes met. They stared at each other.

"Olivia, I love you."

"You—What?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Elliot," He pulled her into a kiss. She was a little surprised at first, but she started to kiss back.

"Olivia, you are my life. What would I do without you?"

"Elliot, I think I love you too." She kissed him.

"You know, I was deciding for your party that tomorrow I'll go get a sexy cop costume."

"Oh Liv you don't have to dress up for that."

Olivia stood up and pulled him into the bedroom.

* * *

**8:11 am **

**Apartment of Olivia Benson**

**1800 West Orchid Avenue**

**Manhattan**

Olivia awoke. She could hear the water running in the next room. Elliot was taking a shower. She grabbed her robe and walked through the hallway into the kitchen. The water stopped, and Elliot emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Olivia asked him. She was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"How about I worry about that? You go get dressed." suggested Elliot.

"Okay. But don't make anything too gross!" she said jokingly. Olivia walked back into the bedroom. She grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When she had finished, Elliot was just setting down the last dish for their meal.

They both sat down at the table.

"So what do we have here, Master Chef?" asked Olivia.

"Well, we have Belgian waffles with whipped cream, Canadian bacon, sliced fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, milk, coffee and juice." Elliot replied.

"Wow! And I was going to serve you cereal. You did all this in 15 minutes?"

"What can I say? I am Lé Master Chef."

"Wanna make my breakfast every morning?"

"Well for you…" She kissed him.

Olivia and Elliot had a delightful breakfast that morning before Elliot headed into work. Cragen had given Liv the day off to recover from the previous night, although Olivia really wanted to come into work.

* * *

**12:13 pm**

**Suzy's Sandwich Café**

**Manhattan**

Liv decided to have lunch with Casey that day during her lunch break. Casey accepted her invitation of course, and they decided on a small sandwich place down the street.

"So Liv, how's everything going with you?" Casey asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's alright, I guess. You heard about yesterday, right?" Olivia responded.

"Yeah. I was sorry to hear that. I think I'm going to be the one to take the case on it."

"That's good. At least now I know that we'll be the ones who lose the case." Liv said jokingly.

"Shut up!" Casey said as if she were offended.

"You know I'm kidding, Case."

"Yeah, yeah. So how are things going with you and Elliot?" Casey asked curiously.

"Just fine." said Olivia, feeling her cheeks become red.

"Why are you blushing? Olivia! What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing!" lied Liv.

"Um I don't think so. You are so hiding something!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Pshh yeah, like nothing happened. I can totally tell Liv!"

Olivia sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. What?"

"Okay last night—"

"What did you do? Oh my God, you kissed him!"

"Yes. And—"

"And what?"

"We—"

"You what?"

"We… We slept together." Olivia finally blurted out.

"WHAT?!?! OH MY GOD LIV!!! This is so great! Okay, so I'm gonna be your maid of honor, right? Please? Please? I'll help you plan the wedding and everything! And can I be your kids' godmother? Please? Please? PLEASE?" Casey begged her.

"Jeez Casey, slow down! We just slept together. It's not like we're engaged."

"I know, but— Wait. You're together now, right?"

"Well yeah!"

"Oh, Liv! I'm so happy for you!!!" Casey hugged Olivia. "And you're going to his party tomorrow night, right?"

"Yup. What are you going as, Casey?"

"I'm not positive yet, but I think I'm gonna go as a nurse."

"Case, you should go as a playboy bunny! Ha ha! I could so see that!"

"Um, no."

"Oh come on! It'll be sure to stop Munch dead in his tracks."

"Shut up! I so do not like him!" Casey said, trying not to blush.

"Yes you do! Hey, when do you get off work today? We'll go pick up some costumes then."

"I get off early at around 3. Wait, what time is it?" Casey looked at her watch. "I've got to go!" She got up from her seat.

"Okay. Bye Case! I'll see ya at 3!"

"Okay. Bye! And I do not have feelings for Munch!" Casey waved back as she walked away.

* * *

**12:54 pm**

**Sixth Precinct**

**Manhattan**

"So man, how are things going with you and Liv?" Fin asked Elliot. They hadn't made any progress on the most recent case and Cragen was still deciding if he was going to give them the case from last night. Fin, Munch, and Elliot were sitting atop their desks.

"They're fine." replied Elliot.

"So when are you guys gonna hook up?" said Munch.

"I don't know." Elliot started to blush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. You're blushing. You guys already did hook up!" Fin exclaimed.

"No!" Elliot protested while still trying to keep from smiling.

"Oh yeah! You and Liv! So how far'd you get?" Munch asked him.

"John!"

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. "So did you sleep together or what?"

"Aargh!" Elliot got up and walked away.

Fin checked to make sure he was gone. "They so got together Munch! You owe me 100."

"Damn you!" said Munch, pulling out his wallet.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. So what did you think? I think it is a lot longer this time. And as always, REVIEW!**

**Lawandordergal**

**Next up: Costume shopping and case development!**


	6. Everyone Finds Out

**Okay! Here's your next chappie! Ha! I had fun writing it! Sorry for the long delay.**

* * *

"We… We slept together." Olivia finally blurted out.

"WHAT?!?! OH MY GOD LIV!!! This is so great! Okay, so I'm gonna be your maid of honor, right? Please? Please? I'll help you plan the wedding and everything! And can I be your kids' godmother? Please? Please? PLEASE?" Casey begged her.

"Jeez Casey, slow down! We just slept together. It's not like we're engaged."

"I know, but— Wait. You're together now, right?"

"Well yeah!"

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. You're blushing. You guys already did hook up!" Fin exclaimed.

"No!" Elliot protested while trying to keep from smiling.

"Oh yeah! You and Liv! So how far'd you get?" Munch asked him.

"John!"

"Sorry, sorry." He apologized. "So did you sleep together or what?"

"Aargh!" Elliot got up and walked away.

* * *

**3:42 pm**

**Halloween Express**

**2398 McKinley Avenue**

**Manhattan**

"So what do you think of this one Liv?" Casey asked her. She and Olivia had gone costume shopping after Casey got off of work. Casey had tried on a nurse costume and was modeling it for Olivia.

"Ooh! I like it! I know Munch will too." Olivia replied.

"Seriously Liv, you've got to stop that."

"Well forgive me for speaking the truth!"

Casey sighed and went back into the fitting rooms. Olivia was still outside looking for a costume to try on when Casey came back out in a red devil outfit.

"Okay, what about this one?"

"That one is okay. But I think I liked the one before better." answered Liv.

"Alright."

Olivia continued looking and moved on to a different rack where she finally found some costumes. She took a bunch of hangers back to the fitting rooms.

"Liv! I think I found one! Come out when you have one!" Casey shouted outside of her fitting room door.

"Okay! Just a second."

The girls both came out and looked at each other.

"That looks so great on you!" commented Liv.

"Love yours too!" said Casey.

"I think I like this one." Liv said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She found a gangster costume that she liked.

"Okay. I like this one too, so I'm gonna go check out."

"Alright." Liv said as she headed back into her fitting stall.

* * *

**4:33 pm**

**SVU Squadroom**

"Okay, so we have three victims." said Elliot, looking at the board with all of the parts of the case. **(A/N: What's that called? I was never sure.)** Elliot, Olivia, Munch, and Fin were sitting atop their desks trying to decide what to do next. Liv was finally okay with the case.

"Yup." said Olivia. She and Elliot were trying not to make what happened between them obvious, although their fellow detectives knew about it already.

"What else do we have?" asked Elliot.

"Well we know approximately when the victims were kidnapped, and we have the first victim's body. I think it's just a matter of time before we find the other two victims the same way we found the first." said John.

"There was 36 hours between when the first girl went missing and when she was found, right?" said Fin.

"Yes." said Liv.

"Wait, so if he is following a pattern, we only have 12 hours to find Lena DeClark!" exclaimed Fin.

"Yeah. What do we have from the autopsy report?" asked Liv.

"We haven't gotten it yet." replied Munch.

"Didn't you tell her to put a rush on it?" She questioned.

"Yes, but we haven't gotten it. We should be getting it soon though." answered Munch.

* * *

**6:24 pm**

**Steve's Grill & Bar**

**2245 45th Street**

**Manhattan**

Elliot, Olivia (next to each other), Munch, Fin (next to each other), and Casey (pulled up a chair) were all sitting at a booth next to the window in a restaurant not too far from the precinct. They were eating dinner.

"So Elliot," Munch started, "Who are you seeing these days?"

"Yeah. That's a good question!" said Fin grinning wildly.

Elliot gave Munch and Fin "the look" thinking Casey didn't know.

"Um, well nobody right now. But see, the other day there was this really, really, really hot girl at the bar I was at. Man, I would have asked her out but she had a ring on her finger. Damn was she fine!" He replied. "OWWWW!"

Olivia had kicked him from underneath the table.

"Olivi—I mean I think I was bit by a rat! Man, they need to control the rodents in here!"

"So Liv, what about you?" Casey asked.

Munch and Fin started laughing.

"What?" Liv asked. "Is it so impossible that I have a love life?"

"Ha! No. Ha! That's what's funny!" said Munch.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Olivia.

"Liv, it's not like we don't know!" Fin told her.

"What—what are you talking about?" Liv asked trying not to blush.

"You're dating Elliot!" Munch exclaimed.

"What? No we're not! Ha ha!" Elliot denied.

"Yeah! Me and Elliot? Me and ELLIOT? Please!" Liv said.

"Come on you guys! You're both blushing!" Casey told them. "Besides, Liv told me."

"What? You told her?" Elliot said.

Casey said, "Yeah! About how you two slept together!"

"WHAT? WHAT?!?!?!" John exclaimed. "ELLIOT DIDN'T TELL US THAT!"

"Umm…" Elliot mumbled.

"OH MY GOD! ELLIOT AND LIV SLEPT TOGETHER!" shouted Fin.

People in the restaurant started to stare.

"OH MY GOD! FIN YOU OWE ME MORE MONEY NOW! HA HA!" Munch yelled.

"CASEY! YOU ARE DEAD!" Liv shouted.

"Um, I have to leave…I have an um…um…appointment…" Casey said as she ran out of the restaurant.

Munch and Fin were still trying to calm down.

At that moment Captain Cragen walked into the restaurant.

* * *

**Okay so what'd you think? Now I only got two reviews for my last story that I updated recently, so now I'm not updating this story until I get at least 28 reviews! That's 5 more! Come on people! I need inspiration! If I don't get many reviews, that means there probably aren't many people reading my story or they don't like it. If that's the case, then what's the point in continuing the story? So if you want to see more of this story, please review!**

**Lawandordergal**


End file.
